Exhaled breath condensate (EBC) contains various constituents including small molecules, proteins and DNA. Measuring the presence or quantity of these constituents in a patient's exhaled breath condensate can provide diagnostic and other information including pH, the presence of various proteins including anti-inflammatory or pro-inflammatory cytokines, etc. To date, however, breath condensate samplers require a patient to exhale breath into a sampling tube over a fairly long period of time, e.g., ten minutes, to collect the necessary amount of sample. This is time-consuming as well as physically difficult for patients. The tube is then sent off for separate analysis of the collected sample at a laboratory.